Hitsugaya
Introduction Hitsugaya, balanced fighter with freeze/stun moves to enhance combo opportunity. He has an excellent lock type EX move, unburstable as long as the 1st hit lands. Pro *C rank damage output in base form, SS rank damage output in Bankai *B, Air A, & EX, freezes/stuns enemy *Unburstable EX *Homing projectile *Decent ringout combo *Can play keep away with Air A *Short, some attacks moves over his head *Invincibility in O *Powerful Bankai, able to fly, superarmor, and loop combo Con *Unsafe S series, close range is vulnerable to parry *Low priority projectile *Bankai superarmor is vulnerable to Hitsugaya only combo Movelist Analysis S series S-Slash 1 *unsafe on block, good tracking Sx2-Slash 2 *unsafe on block, unparryable Sx3-Tackle *unsafe on block, parryable Sx4-Slash 4 *safe on block, parryable *ringout set up Air S-Standard Air Slash *easy to use GS-Over Swing Slash *compact and sends enemy into spiral knock down *over the fence ringout Grab-Crumble Stun Grab *free combo afterward Special Moves A-Ice Projectile *homing and OTG *long start up and recovery *low priority B-Freeze Ring *freezes enemy for a good amount of time *free combo afterward *reset juggle combo to ground state *unsafe when blocked on early frame, safe on late frame *360 coverage Air A-Air Ice Projectile *Same as ground A *on whiff, ice mines, stuns on hit *knockdown on direct hit Supers O & Air O-Hyorinmaru *invincibility, can be used in replace to R2 *can not be interrupted *wide open at the end of move, vulnerable to R2 *ringout move, pushes enemy into ringout on block when near the ledge *The attack goes through walls *Air O can be used to float in air EX-Freeze Combo *Lock type, when hit unburstable until finish *wall splat *can be used punish large openings *only mean of large damage in base form Bankai *Slippery floor effect *Fly, direction + X to adjust height *Partial Superarmor, can not be knocked down/launched effect. *Different O, EX *Shoots 3 projectile for A and larger radius for B *Can not be grabbed *S series is safe due to ice projectile property, guard crush on 4th Slash O-Daiguren Ryuusenka *high damage, wallsplat *projectile property *high recovery time EX-Sennen Hyoro *freeze enemies, unburstable *activates for a long duration and covers a large area *unblockable, free combo afterward *can hit multiple enemies *tall vertical hitbox below, Hitsugaya Combo 1. Sx3, A *okizeme afterward 2. Sx4 or Sx3, O *ringout 3. Sx3,A, delay, EX *EX combo 4. GS, EX *GS to EX 5. Grab, B, PU, [ Sx2, B ]x1~3, EX, [ Sx2,A ] x4, Sx2, B, combo extender *PU combo to main Bankai combo *Gains full bar by 2 loops usually *walk forward for [ Sx2, B ] loop on open area *walk back for [ Sx2, B ] loop near walls Strategy Keep Away *Spam Air A #Create ice mines and limit enemy moves *Early B #Activate B early, so the enemy will land on it as they approach you #Works as anti air as well #360 coverage *GS #Simple but can blast enemy away on clashes *Air O #Survive any upcoming undodgable damage, like Hiyori's activation blast #Not all character can juggle punish, so the risk is lower than ground O #Can catch enemy trying to hit Hitsugay from behind, below, or in the air *EX #Find wide opening, EX. Unburstable damage *Air S #If enemy is too close, start close range combat #Grab on block #GS, over the fence ringout attempt Bankai *Fly #If low on reiatsu, snipe from safe distance with A, outside of stage #With at least 2 bar of reiatsu, fly right above enemy and spam B. Freeze, land and loop combo *Enemy keeps blocking mid air B #Land and spam Sx4 from mid range, guard crush into combo *Activate EX if enemy is cornered #Unavoidable for most character